Who's Your Daddy?
by Elextrix
Summary: After spending who knows how long being TNA's office bike, Robbie E unintentionally finds himself in an encounter that'll blow his mind. TNA Slash Fic! Robbie E/Hulk Hogan. Lemon. One-shot. Don't like, don't read homebros. Co-written with KJ-Slashbug


"You wanted to see me Hulk?" Robbie E walked into the general managers office, his trade mark smile on his face. Even for a heel he was always smiling. And why wouldn't he be? After all, he was a former X Division Champion and a former television champion. Life for the boy from the Jersey Shore was looking good.

"Take a seat, Robbie." And that was what he did. Robbie was interested in what Hogan had to say to him. "Dixie told me that the roster's been complaining about you being too loud in the locker room. Care to elaborate on why that is, brother?"

"Loud in the locker room?" Robbie raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna have to elaborate on some of these complaints first bro"

"Well...'bro', from what Dixie tells me, you've had your fair share of guys in the locker room. She even said ODB complained. ODB. You know that's pretty bad, right, brother?"

"Well, it is a guys locker room Hulk. Of course I'll have my fair share of guys in there. In more ways then one, obviously." the Jersey boy smirked.

"Don't act smart, brother. This isn't something to be proud of." Hulk even shook his head in disapproval.

"Fine." Robbie pouted at the legend. "I'll just wait until I get to the hotel after every show from now on. That better for you and Dixie?" Another smirk appeared on his pretty face.

"You do that, and I'll make sure you'll get released from this damn company, brother. Getting complaints from the roster is one thing, but from the iMPACT-Maniacs who work in hotels is even worse." Hulk realised Robbie's smart-ass attitude wasn't going to disappear easily. He'd need to work something out with the Jersey boy, and knowing his promiscuity, Hulk had just the plan. "So, you like sex, huh?"

"Do you even need to ask bro?" Robbie still had the same smirk on his face. "I'm from the Jersey Shore bro! I'm like the male version of Snooki. Except I've had twice, maybe three times as many times as guys as she's had! Of course I love sex!" Robbie's smile was getting wider if that was possible. He was loving, for what he thought, being in charge of the situation, even up against the GM.

"Then why don't we make a little deal? I give you the f*ck of your life, and you promise not to make so much noise in the locker room. How's that for a deal, brother?" This time, it was Hogan who smirked.

"Are you serious bro?" Robbie's eyebrow raised once again. "I know your famous for your 'pythons' but if I want a muscled guy, I'd go for my old partner Rob Terry, or my new partner Jessie Godderz, AKA: Mr. Pectacular and you know that he loves to point out it's trademarked. Maybe he could trademark me." Robbie just smiled at Hogan. Trying to anger the general manager, and one of the people who had power over your contract wasn't a smart move, but he was having so much fun with it he couldn't stop.

"Well, if that's the way you wanna be, brother, say goodbye to your TNA career." Hogan smirked, knowing the ball was definitely in his court.

"Are you serious bro? I know you wouldn't do that. Fans love me. Both male and female. And you don't even have my contract here right now to terminate it!"

"No, but Dixie does, and you can bet I'll get that contract in an instant, if I told her to. Are you really gonna put your career at stake, just for your giant ego, brother?"

"Ok..." Robbie looked defeated, knowing that Hogan had outsmarted him in this particular situation. "So what do you want Hulk?"

"I told you before, brother, I want you to stop being so loud in the locker room." Hogan's smirk was wider than ever, now that he had officially won the argument.

Robbie smiled at him. "Fine. We done here? I've got someone else lined up for tonight."

"Oh no. I don't think so, Robbie. I just told you not to be so loud in the locker room, and you've already got a fuck planned to make you scream like a bitch? Ain't happening on my account, brother." Hogan's smirk had completely disappeared by now.

Robbie continued to smile. "Relax. I was going to go back to my parents in Jersey. You won't have to hear about any complaints." The smirk had now returned on his pretty face.

"Well, that's fine then, brother. If you ain't got anything else on your mind, you're free to go."

Robbie just stared at Hulk. "C'mon Hulk. Admit it. You'd hate to see me go. But you'd love to watch me leave."

"Sounds like something I'd be hearing from Gail." Hogan chuckled. "Okay, fine. I admit it. You got a good sense of humour, kid."

Robbie smirked for the third time. "Just a good sense of humor bro? C'mon. Ask around, reviews will be all positive. Everyone says I'm cute, I'm hot, I'm funny, and a damn good fuck."

"I don't personally find you cute, brother. You are funny, though. I don't know about the last one. You might need to show me how much of a damn good fuck you are."

"Well if that's all you wanted to know Hulk..." Robbie smirked before pulling the ring gear he still had on down his legs. "You only had to say."

"That eager, huh?" Hulk smirked. He stood up from his chair and trekked over to the naked Robbie E. Pulling down his business attire, Hulk would soon become just as nude as the Jersey boy. "You must be hungry for dick, huh?"

"Oh I'm hungry for whatever you wanna feed me Hulk." Robbie smiled at the older man before dropping to his knees. "Oh. By the way. No gag reflex." The smile got even bigger.

"Why don't we put that to the test?" Hulk smirked, as his dangling manhood would slap Robbie in his lustful little face.

Robbie's eyes widened as Hulk did this. 'I'll be surprised if you can even get it up without Viagra Hulk." With another smirk forming he took Hogan into his mouth, swallowing nearly all of him within the first two seconds.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, brother." Hogan smirked, as his large hands made contact with the back of Robbie's neck, almost forcing to deepthroat the legend's hardening cock (which indeed hardened without Viagra).

Robbie continued to suck Hogan. Letting the older man take control of his motions was something that he was used to. He loved for all the control to be taken from him in sex, and Hulk was giving him exactly what he wanted.

Even at such a mature age, Hogan still possessed a lot of power, evident from how he callously thrusted in and out of Robbie's mouth, often reaching the young man's throat.

The moans that the young man (who was half of Hogan's age) made signified how much he was enjoying the sensation of feeling Hulk's dick hit the back of his throat. He could die happily with a dick in his mouth, if that ever occurred.

Robbie E may have irritated Hogan with his smart-ass attitude, but at least now, Hogan was pleased that Robbie found a better use to his mouth. Turns out the kid didn't have a gag reflex after all; he could take in all of Hogan's fat cock and still not gag from the brute force that the elder man used.

Robbie wondered whether Hulk was getting as big a thrill as he was out of this. By the now growing member inside of his mouth he assumed that Hogan was increasingly turned on, as was he. And this was without even being fucked. But he loved his pretty face being fucked, and the feeling of a big dick between his pouty lips always turned him on.

Hogan would continue to mercilessly thrust inside Robbie's mouth, until his erection began to slightly pulsate, whilst inside Robbie's wet, velvety oral passage. The older man suddenly pulled out, causing the younger man to groan in disappointment. "As much as I wanna cum on your pretty face, brother, I got different plans for the time being. Doggy, missionary or riding? I don't care which one you choose, Rob."

"Do what you want to me Hogan. I don't care. The balls in your court. I love being the toy." Robbie smiled at Hogan, willing Hulk to do whatever he pleased.

"The balls are gonna be in your ass, in a minute." Hogan smirked, as a position quickly came into his mind. "If you're a true Hulkamaniac, you'd get on all fours, brother. I like my bitches face down, ass up."

"Perfect." Robbie smiled at the older general manager, before climbing onto the desk in the office, and getting on all fours, raising his ass into the air he turned to stare directly at Hogan. "Fuck me like a slut. Make me your bitch Hulk."

"You really have had your fair share of guys." Hogan chuckled. The size of Robbie's hole was pretty loose, but at least it could make a snug fit for the veteran's manhood. As Hogan's hands gripped Robbie's waist, the former would quickly push his crimson head inside the latter's hole, before the rest of Hogan's manhood would get swallowed up inside Robbie's heat.

"Fuck!" cried out the younger man, due to the sudden intrusion of his asshole. "Yeah... now fuck me, old man." Robbie smiled to himself as he felt Hogan behind him.

"You got it, loose slut." Hogan retorted, as he would begin his anal assault. The older man would push his long length in and out of Robbie's dark pucker.

Within the first few motions of Hulk beginning to fuck him, Robbie would elicit loud moans. Sure, Hulk was no Magnus, or Jessie Godderz, or any other hunk on the roster, but what he did have going for him was a big dick, that was stretching out Robbie's hole as he continued to fuck him.

Age was no factor for the legendary wrestler. His throbbing manhood would swiftly get used to ram in and out of Robbie's loosening hole, causing shrill moans of desire to leave Robbie lips.

The moans that Robbie was making suddenly changed into incomprehensible words. He was experiencing a euphoric sensation which he didn't want to end.

Hogan didn't understand the unintelligible words that was coming out of Robbie's mouth, but right now, that wasn't a priority for him. What was a priority, was taking care of pulsating erection was, and any minute now, Hogan was about to blow. "I'm gonna cum, brother. I'm gonna cum!"

"So cum inside me!" were Robbie's next words, well, the only words that made sense. The Jersey boy was feeling the same sensation, and he knew that he soon would also have to release.

"If that's what you want..." Only a few more grunts and thrusts, before Hogan would feel his essence take his control. Once Hogan reached Robbie's prostate, the elder man had reached his limit, and cum streamed out of his piss-slit, filling the slutty Jersey boy to the very brim.

This was enough to set Robbie over the edge himself. He let out one immensely loud moan, before cumming over the desk himself, completely unaided and hands free. The sensations Hulk had given him were enough to make him cum, and it was one insanely huge load, almost coating the entirety of the desk.

"Whoa!" Even Hulk was shocked from how much semen had landed on his desk. The boy must've really needed this. "Hope you're gonna clean that up, brother."

"What do you want me to clean it up with Hulk?" Robbie looked directly into the GM's eyes as he said this.

"I'll give you a deal, brother: you use your tongue to clean that mess up, and I'll give you another fucking. You up for that?"

"Actually Hulk... I know you're married with kids... but this bike just had an amazing ride. So... any chance we can make this a... permanent thing?" Robbie looked deep into Hulk's eyes, the only sincere look he'd given throughout this.

"We sure can, brother. But the moment that Dixie comes to tell me that the roster's complaining about your noise levels, is the moment you don't get this dick." Hogan smirked, still dazzled by his droplets of semen which trickled from Robbie's pucker.

"Thanks man... so... what room are you in?"

"Room 135." Hogan smiled at the naked young man.

"Guess... you don't want me there, just in case Dixie comes to talk to you..." the young man looked slightly upset at this possibility.

"Don't worry 'bout Dixie. She's rooming with my little girl tonight. They'll probably be too busy talking about the Knockouts to even hear us." Hogan smirked.

Robbie smiled back at Hulk, before getting to work on cleaning up the desk. When the desk was cleaned up, he placed his ring gear back on, and jumped into Hulk's arms. "Take me to the hotel... daddy."

Thankfully Hogan was in his gear, or he'd have to take Robbie back to his hotel in nothing! "Sure thing...kid." And so, once Hogan opened the door to leave his office, the trek to his hotel would begin. Hopefully there wasn't any talent still lurking around; that was the last thing he needed.

"Want me to make my own way there Hulk?" Robbie asked the older man.

"Nah. You can walk with me. You might wanna get off my arms though, unless you want people thinking you're wasted." Hogan said with a smirk, as he and Robbie were about to head out of the iMPACT arena.

Robbie jumped out of the older mans arms and walked side by side with him. "Ok... daddy. But can't promise I'll behave." The young man from Jersey smirked at Hulk.

"You know..." Robbie looked at Hulk. "Maybe this is what I need. I've always been let down by guys around my age... it's why I became the company bike... Never had an older guy."

"Well, I'm glad I could help you see older guys in a different light, brother." Hogan smiled at the younger man. "Besides, at least you know now that 'older' guys aren't all about hearing aids and Viagra."

Yeah... maybe I should go for older guys." Robbie smiled back.

"Well...just me." Hogan smirked, as the two would finally arrive at the hotel. It took about ten minutes for the two to reach Room 135, due to the particularly bitchy receptionist who wasn't shy in serving the two TNA wrestlers a severe case of attitude, but when the two men did arrive at the hotel room, it was worth that agonising wait. "You ready, kid?"

"Always ready Hulk. Do you even need to ask?" Robbie replied. He was overly happy being with the GM right now, in fact, not knowing what made him do it, he took Hulk's hand in his.

Whilst one hand of Hogan's had linked with Robbie's, the other would use the card which gave them access to the room. Once Hogan had slammed that door shut, the two men would get lost in a whirlpool of passion and desire. They were aroused, and that was quickly becoming evident.

Within the moment that the door slammed shut, Robbie attached his lips to Hulk's, both men kissing like this was their last day on earth. "Tell me what you want Hulk." Robbie moaned against Hogan's lips during the kissing.

"You, brother." Hogan kept his words short and sweet, as he retained his dominance in the kiss. His hands were groping nearly every part of Robbie's body, focusing on the younger man's thick ass.

"Round two Hogan?" Robbie asked before lying back on the bed, awaiting the older mans next move.

"You bet there's gonna be a round two, brother." Hogan said, swiftly straddling Robbie. Their hardening cocks rubbed fervently against each other, as the two men would briefly engage in another passionate lip-lock.

"Once again..." Robbie uttered, breathing heavily. "Have your way with me... Do what you want to me."

"Sure thing, but get us naked first, brother. Take our clothes off." Hogan smirked at the equally horny young man.

"Fine." Robbie replied before stripping off his clothes, before moving onto Hulk's. Soon both men were as naked as the day that they were born.

"Wanna slurp on my cock, or you wanna just get straight to it?" Hogan really didn't mind which option, because they both brought a lot of pleasure.

"I'll be fine with just a good fucking Hulk. How do you want me?"

Hogan's answer wasn't a verbal one, but a physical one. Instead of simply replying through words, Hogan had lifted Robbie off the bed, and into his clutches. Robbie quickly wrapped his legs around Hogan's waist, granting the older man access to send the crimson head into Robbie's loose hole. "How's that for an answer, brother?"

"An amazing response..." Robbie muttered under the moans that poured out of his mouth. "Fuck me daddy."

"Such a dirty mouth, kid. I love it." Hogan replied, as he used all the strength he had in his body to make Robbie bounce up and down his rock hard cock.

From this point on, there were no words uttered from the Jersey boy on the receiving end of this hard fucking from Hulk Hogan. The only thing that came out of Robbie's mouth were moans, and as the actions of Hogan continued, these moans would gradually get louder.

Hogan's wrapped his arms tighter around Robbie's waist, allowing for the legend to thrust harder and quicker inside the young wrestler. Now he could definitely see why this kid was such a catch with the other guys in the locker room.

"Oh... God Hulk..." Robbie finally managed to say. The feeling that was going through him right now was different to earlier. He didn't know what it was, but something inside him was telling him that this situation was different.

"So fucking perfect, Robbie." Hogan muttered, as he continued his high-intensity thrusts inside the Jersey boy's hole, loosening it with each powerful plunge he made.

"Oh God Hulk... I'm... gonna..." was all Robbie could say before bucket loads of semen came out of his dick, splashing onto both him and Hulk.

Hogan didn't say anything before he joined Robbie in his powerful climax; his only indication was a loud grunt. The older man's cum raced into Robbie's hole, filling it yet again with every drop of sperm he had.

Wow..." Was all that Robbie could say. He thought back to his orgasm moments before Hulk's, nobody had made him cum as much as he had. "Thanks... daddy..."

"I should thank you, kid." Hogan smiled. "You're hole can take a lot of my cum as well. I'm impressed." The older man said with a chuckle.

"Honestly... No... It's just what I'm used to..."

"Then stay. This bed's big enough for two, brother."

"Thanks... daddy..." Robbie responded, cuddling up to the GM.

"It's okay...kid." Hogan wrapped an arm around Robbie's neck, allowing for Robbie to use the arm as a rest.

"Thanks..." Robbie said, before looking slightly disheartened.

I don't know... just for once, I don't feel like... some nameless fuck... I think... I like you Hulk..." Robbie said, before turning away, not wanting to see Hogan's reaction.

"Let's talk about that in the morning, kid. Let's just sleep and cuddle for now, and then we'll talk about what's next for us in the morning."

"Ok Hulk..." Robbie said, before falling asleep on Hulk's chest.

For once, Hogan could proudly say he had a good night's rest. Having a cute Jersey boy to cuddle certainly helped the older man to get his sleep. But, now that he woke, it was Robbie's turn to do the same thing. "Rob. Robbie." Hogan whispered, tapping the younger man on his shoulder.

Robbie woke, the tiredness still evident in his eyes. "What time is it..."

"7:40. Just enough time to have that talk you wanted."

"Oh... that." Robbie said, siting up. "Look, it was a stupid thought. You're married. You've got kids."

"I know. Plus I'm the GM of this company, and I got a lot on my plate. I don't think we could have a relationship. But, we could make this fuck thing permanent, if you want?"

"So... I can be your bit on the side?" Robbie asked, slight hope evident on his face.

"If you're up for it, then sure thing, brother." Hogan smiled, hoping Robbie wasn't upset by the concept.

"I'm fine with it... wish I could have more, but this is enough to keep me happy." The young man smiled at Hulk.

"Thanks, brother. I was worried you was gonna hate the idea." Hogan smiled back at the young man.

"Well, I'm not the biggest fan of it. But it's better than nothing." He cuddled up to the older man. "But what happens if the guys want a piece... reputation for being easy. And Bully Ray knows how to get what he wants especially..."

"Just make sure that if you want it, then you get it. I don't mind if you screw with other guys or girls on the side, just as long as it ain't rape."

"Don't let your wife hear you say that!" Robbie laughed to himself. "Anyway. I should probably go. Said I'd meet Jessie this morning."

"Try not to say my name when you're getting fucked by him." Hogan chuckled, as he watched Robbie get out of bed. "By the way, brother, you were right; I hate seeing you go, but I love to watch you leave."

"If I wanted a fuck from a hunk, I'd come and find you. Or Magnus. Jessie and I are just friends. And that's all we ever will be. You're the one I care about." Robbie smiled. "And everyone loves watching me leave," He smirked before getting dressed into some clothes that he was lucky he'd brought with him, since he walked back in his ring gear.

Hogan chuckled at Robbie's words, before he remembered something. "Oh, and remember, if you want a hard fuck from me again, just knock at my office. I'll be more than happy to give you one, brother."

"And I'm always one text away Hulk. If you want me, wherever you are, I'll be on the next plane." He said before collecting all his stuff. "Well. See you around... daddy." Robbie kissed Hulk on the cheek quickly before walking out of the door.

* * *

**Ahh. A TNA story. I may not be into TNA that much, but I am familiar with some of the talent. Gotta thank KJ for helping me with this, since he's about fifty percent responsible for making this story with me. Hope you all enjoyed :) **


End file.
